


Milo Murphy's Law: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Blind Character, Horses, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Rowan is a young girl who teaches horse lessons daily. Now, she's going back to public school. One thing though, she's blind. She befriends Zach, Milo, Melissa and Cassandra, Zach's sister. With Murphy's Law, friendship and crazy attitudes, what could POSSIBLY go wrong? R&R





	Milo Murphy's Law: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve been obsessed with Milo Murphy’s Law. Just drew a picture on deviantart (NinjagoColeIsAmazing) and I’ve created two major OCS, not including the ones mother. The major one I have is Cassandra Miriam Underwood, also known as Zack’s younger sister by a year. The other is Rowan Obelia Black, she’s in the same grade as Cassandra, she lives on a small ranch, she teaches lessons and she is blind. More will be revealed about them later, for now, here’s the story!

//Rowan’s P.O.V//

“Great May! Just remember to keep your heels to the ground and let your toes soar! Act like your Spider Man, not letting yourself fall off any buildings, increase to your best ability!” I exclaimed, teaching my private lesson with May Youngers. I can sense that she didn’t have them down, on how Dime was stepping. The Flea-Bitten-Grey whinnied as I heard him toss his head in annoyance. “Don’t get frustrated, Dime can feel what your feeling as much as you can feel what he is feeling. Keep a nice, long rein, learn forward, long strides as you jump over the obstacle.” I instructed, I heard Dime’s legs leave the ground and they revisited them again a few moments later. I smiled.

“I did it Miss Black! I did it!” The girl exclaimed and I chuckled.

“That you did.” I was impressed with her abilities.

“Do you think I’m ready for the Spring Showcase?” She asked and I smirked.

“Not yet. A few more weeks of practice, and maybe you will be.” I told her and she exclaimed and I heard her dismount. 

“Go untack him, groom him and turn him out in the back field. Then meet me up by the house, I need your mom to sign something.” I told her and she led Dime away. I walked back to the house, and my Mother welcomed me.

“How was your lesson?” She asked and I smiled.

“Really well, May’s getting better and better. I really think that she’ll be ready for the Spring Showcase next month.” I explained, getting a box of Apple juice and mom put her hand on my shoulder.

“Rowan. I need to tell you something.” She said slowly and I was curious on what she was about to say.

“Funds have cut short. The ranch is still in the family, so no need to worry about the horses. However…. You have to go back to public school.” She told me and I swear to god that my heart skipped like four beats.

“PUBLIC SCHOOL?!?!” I screamed and my mother tried to get me to sit down.

“Honey, calm down.” She told me and I got out of her hands reach.

“No! I won’t calm down! I hate public school because I hate the people there! I’ve dealt with them enough on the streets! Now I have to go to school with them?!” I exclaimed and she forced me to sit down, which I wasn’t expecting her to come up from behind me.

“I’m sorry, Row. What’s done is done. You start tomorrow. Don’t worry about your Afternoon lessons, I’ll take care of them.” She tried to console me, but it didn’t work

“Fine! I’ll go! You’re not going to expect me to like it though! Can you please give May the papers on the fridge for her mother to sign?” I asked and left for my room. Pubic school. I despise public school. Bullies, stupid teachers and worst of all…. That one person who follows you around from class-to-class. I’m really looking forward to that. I decided to ignore these thoughts and go for a ride on Wild Star. I went to the stable, tacked up and went for a ride. I just couldn’t handle all of this right now. 

“Me, the only blind girl in Public School. That’s really gonna end well, isn’t it Star?” I asked the gelding and he whinnied in aggregation, like he felt what I was feeling. Tomorrow will definitely be eventful. 

The Next Day

My input tour guide on my phone showed my exactly where the bus stop was. I held onto a phone pole as I waited for the bus. Let’s get this over with.

“Hi!” A female voice shouted, scaring me so bad that I fell into the street. Not far, just on the edge. 

“Really? You had to scare her?” Another voice, this time male asked as I heard footsteps approaching me. He put his hand in mine and helped me back onto the sidewalk.

“Sorry about my sister, she’s sometimes obnoxious.” He stated and I smiled.

“It wasn’t necessarily her as much as I didn’t know that she was there at all. My name is Rowan and I am totally blind.” I stated, shaking his hand.

“Hi Rowan, I’m Zack and the one who scared you is my little sister, Cassandra.” He introduced himself as I shook hands with his sister.

“Wow, I have friends for longer than two minutes, new record.” I joked, chuckling a little bit.

“You’ve never had friends?” Casandra asked.

“Cassy.” Zack whispered harshly to her.

“No, it’s fine. Nobody really wanted to be friends with me, being the only ‘Blind Girl’ in the town, but I guess I’ll give it another try.” I stated and I felt Cassandra jump.

“Awesome! Then you’ll love Mellissa and Milo! Little warning, Milo represents Murphy’s Law. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Around him.” She stated and I smiled.

“I’m intrigued.” I stated and Zack scoffed.

“If they ever get here.” He stated.

“Yeah, Mellissa usually sleeps in and Milo’s probably avoiding a stop sign or something of that variety.” Cassandra explained and I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

“Would that be them thirteen feet behind us?” I asked and they stayed silent, obviously impressed.

“Being blind has its perks.” I stated and Cassandra giggled.

“Hey Cassandra. Hey Zack. Hey— Who are you?” Mellissa asked and I smiled.

“Hi, I’m Rowan.” I introduced myself, shaking both her and Milo’s hand. I then heard the bus around the corner. “Bus will be here in approximately thirty-two seconds.” I stated and Mellissa scoffed.

“there’s no way that she could possibly be right about—” The bus pulled up “—That...” 

“Close your mouth, Lissa. You’ll catch flies.” Cassandra stated, taking my hand for me to sit next to her.

“I’ll show you around the school! I looked at your schedule and you have almost every class with all of us except for one. What’s BHC?” She asked and I smiled.

“Blind Helping Coordination, basically showing me around the school and how to memorizing it.” I exclaimed and she sighed.

“That sounds boring. No offence.” She added quickly and I smiled.

“No worries, I’ll have this memorized in a week, so I can add an extra class if I need it.” I explained and the bus pulled to a stop.

 

“Well, welcome to Gecko’s Middle School!” Cassandra exclaimed and I sighed. (Can’t remember the actual name) Let’s just get this over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, we’ll get to see why Rowan hates school so much. I know you guys are going to ask the question ‘Where’s Rowan’s dad?’ No, he’s not dead and yes, he’ll make an appearance eventually, but not for a while, at least. So, read and review, and I need some chicken stew! (Lol)


End file.
